familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Barber County, Kansas
Barber County (county code BA) is a county located in South Central Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 4,861. Its county seat and most populous city is Medicine Lodge. It was named for Thomas Barber, an abolitionist who was killed in Douglas County in 1855 during the Wakarusa War.http://skyways.lib.ks.us/counties/BA/ Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Barber County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.82%) is land and (or 0.18%) is water. Adjacent counties * Pratt County (north) * Kingman County (northeast) * Harper County (east) * Alfalfa County, Oklahoma (southeast) * Woods County, Oklahoma (southwest) * Comanche County (west) * Kiowa County (northwest) Major highways Sources: National Atlas,National Atlas U.S. Census BureauU.S. Census Bureau TIGER shape files * U.S. Route 160 * U.S. Route 281 * Kansas Highway 2 Demographics ]] Map of Barber County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 5,307 people, 2,235 households, and 1,510 families residing in the county. The population density was 5 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 2,740 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.06% White, 0.38% Black or African American, 0.58% Native American, 0.09% Asian, 0.89% from other races, and 1.00% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.02% of the population. There were 2,235 households out of which 28.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 6.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.40% were non-families. 29.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 23.20% from 25 to 44, 24.50% from 45 to 64, and 21.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 92.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,407, and the median income for a family was $40,234. Males had a median income of $29,806 versus $20,046 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,627. About 7.50% of families and 10.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.60% of those under age 18 and 4.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population ( estimate): Annual estimates of the population to . Released . * Medicine Lodge, }} (county seat) * Kiowa, }} * Sharon, }} * Hardtner, }} * Hazelton, }} * Isabel, }} * Sun City, }} Unincorporated places * Aetna * Deerhead * Eldred * Elm Mills * Lake City * Stubbs Ghost towns * Forest City * Lasswell * Mingona * Pixley Townships Barber County is divided into eighteen townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Deerhead || 17300 || || 11 || 0 (0) || 165 (64) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Eagle || 19150 || || 42 || 0 (0) || 290 (112) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Elm Mills || 20800 || || 106 || 1 (2) || 155 (60) || 1 (0) || 0.35% || |- | Elwood || 20925 || Hardtner || 275 || 1 (3) || 260 (100) || 0 (0) || 0.18% || |- | Hazelton || 31175 || Hazelton || 213 || 1 (3) || 189 (73) || 1 (0) || 0.33% || |- | Kiowa || 37150 || Kiowa || 1,164 || 9 (24) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.31% || |- | Lake City || 37900 || || 83 || 1 (2) || 109 (42) || 0 (0) || 0.20% || |- | McAdoo || 43550 || || 29 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.36% || |- | Medicine Lodge || 45525 || Medicine Lodge || 2,573 || 8 (22) || 309 (119) || 1 (0) || 0.33% || |- | Mingona || 47050 || || 57 || 0 (1) || 139 (54) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Moore || 48075 || || 32 || 0 (1) || 119 (46) || 0 (0) || 0.24% || |- | Nippawalla || 50775 || || 26 || 0 (0) || 140 (54) || 0 (0) || 0.26% || |- | Ridge || 59775 || || 4 || 0 (0) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Sharon || 64350 || Sharon || 369 || 4 (10) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Sun City || 69300 || Sun City || 100 || 1 (2) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | Turkey Creek || 71675 || || 37 || 0 (1) || 123 (47) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Valley || 72750 || Isabel || 183 || 2 (5) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Barber County North USD 254 * South Barber County USD 255 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Barber County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;County * Barber County - Official Website * Barber County - Directory of Public Officials * Barber County - Information, Skyways ;Maps * Barber County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Barber County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867